


When It's Forbidden, It Must be Done

by Emiehpop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Painful Love, Smut, except the butlers wanna fuck them too, its all very complex, very much romeo and juliet setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiehpop/pseuds/Emiehpop
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wants nothing more than to get rid of the people who striped him of his pride and loved ones. Alois Trancy only wanted love in return for all the passion in his heart. When the two meet, only hell can in sue. Emotions mix and clash, making unexpected love between the two Earls grow into an unstable madness. But, will their Butlers approve? Or will they have their own ways... Of stopping it? ;D♥
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus & Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! Black Butler? In my 2021?? 
> 
> HI!!! This is a fic a wrote a LONG time ago based on a roleplay my friend and I did once! I found it again and (Though I’ve changed it a LOT, I’ll link original work still tho!) the story and the dumb fluff made me wanna remake it! I figure there’s still some people out there who still really enjoy this show so here you go! 
> 
> Small warning- this is a AU where all the supernatural stuff is gone. They are just rich people now! Lol I did this because I haven’t actually watched this show in so long I didn’t wanna mess up too many details! The four of them still have their tattoos though~

Ciel's POV ♥:

It was evening in the Phantomhive manor, the moonlight gracing the window sills with its shimmering light. The night had left the house still and quiet, all for the loud stomping through the halls coming from the young lord of the house. 

Ciel had found himself storming through the hall outside his office, finding his excuse of a butler dusting at some of the furniture in the corner. 

"Sebastian! Why did you let him into the manor, let alone, my office!" Ciel screamed quietly in anger at his useless butler. "I thought I told you to keep that whore away from my mansion!" Ciel clenched his jaw. 

He chuckled lightly. What the hell was so funny? "My Lord, He was here before I had even woken you up. I wasn't aware of him until you were." He said, like there seemed to be nothing wrong. 

“And yet you didn’t think it important enough to inform me of this while you were dressing me for the day, or perhaps breakfast?” Ciel snapped back, crossing his arms. “Get rid of him.” 

“Oh I’m afraid not, it seems he has something important he’d like to talk over with you. It’d have been rude of me to have him leave before he’s gotten a chance to speak with you, don’t you agree?” 

Ciel’s nose twitched in annoyance, looking away. This bastard… “Have you forgotten who he is? What do I care what he has to say to me?” 

Sebastian gave him a knowing look, tucking his duster under his arm. “I personally would be curious to hear the business of anyone who could sneak past me just to speak with you, My Lord.” His smirk spread along his face as he shrugged. “But if you insist…” 

“You’re a manipulative asshole, you know?” Ciel growled out, waving him off. “You might as well prove useful and send up some tea for us, if he is to stay at least…” 

Sebastian’s eyes flickered with amusement before he bowed. “As you wish…” And with that he took his leave down the hall to fulfill the request. 

Ciel scoffed and turned, going back towards his study to face... IT. 

He stepped in, slowly shutting the door behind him as he turned back to look at his desk. Alois Trancy, the Queen’s Spider himself, was sitting on the right edge of it, legs crossed, with a smirk plastered on his face as he noticed Ciel enter. He had been looking over the papers scattered over the desk, and Ciel’s blood boiled at the thoughts of all the snooping he’d done since he’d arrived. 

Ciel completely tensed up against the door.. What exactly was he trying to do? Invading his own home before he was even awake? There had to be something he hoped to gain… 

"Good morning Trancy. What do I owe the pleasure of you taking over my work space?” Ciel didn’t even try to hide his distaste in his voice, walking over to sit at his desk. 

Alois let out a small giggle, and looked up at the ceiling. 

"This morning when I woke up before dawn and Claude didn't notice. I thought I'd surprise him by leaving nothing but pillows when he came to wake me. " He looked back at him with a wickedness in his aqua eyes, giving a shrug. “I’ve grown bored… What did you have planned for the day Phantomhive?" 

Ciel sighed, and walked passed him, and sat in his chair, pushing it closer. "Paperwork." He picked up a quil and dipped it in ink slowly. "Nothing you will be interested in." Ciel then flipped open a packet of paper, and began to read it over, intent to ice him out. 

He groaned, and turned, so he was laying on his front across the desk to face him, resting his head on his elbows. "How could you possibly be working... Again? Is that all you ever do, is sign papers?" He said, staring him down.

Ciel looked up just briefly, and tapped the end of the quil slightly with a smirk, mocking him slightly. "I don't just sign them. I must read them over first." 

"Noone likes a smartass, Ciel."He felt his glare as he leaned forward more, and looked down at the paper. He then lifted his head and looked at me. "You need to do something else. You need to have some fun." 

Ciel was baffled and set his pen down.

“Fun?? Surely you do not know what it takes to run a business or handle my job with the queen! It’s not in my nature to abandon my daily livelihood in the name of fun. Also, How do you propose I do that Trancy?" He said, his body filling with slight annoyment. It would only grow as he kept talking. 

He smirked slightly, and leaned closer to him. Ciel pulled himself away from him, putting his head on the back of the chair. He wasn't going to touch him, he would make sure of it. His grin only grew, and he reached his hand out, stroking his cheek. Ciel Glared at him. This was fun? He reached his hand behind his head, and ran his fingers up his hair for a moment. He felt a blush form on his face, and he grumbled to make it go away. He giggled and pulled the ribbon for his eye patch, taking it off and hopping off the desk. Ciel gasped. 

He ran over to the other side of the room, pressing his back to the door, and holding it up high. "Are you going to come and fetch it, like a good dog?" He giggled again, and Ciel stood up forcefully. 

"Give me the damn eye patch. Now." He practically growled my words. All he wanted was to finish his work and be able to relax in the bath in the evening. This damned brat always ruined plans. 

"Did the dog learn his tricks? You need to come and grab it back Ciel! Come on!" He said, still laughing like mad. 

He sighed angrily, and stalked over to him, reaching up for it. "Give it here! What if one of my servants comes in!” He jumped up, but failed to grasp onto it. Why must he be taller?

"Well, That would just make this more entertaining then, wouldn't it?" Another cruel laugh, and he waved it in the air. Okay. Ciel was about ready to slap him. His temper was edgeing close to the line. 

"Just give it back." He fell from his toes, back to his normal height. "It's a hopeless cause for me to try to get it like this. With you being taller, I will never get it." Ciel sighed, almost in defeat. Never.

He sighed also, and took his hand, placing it in it. "You really are no fun." He looked down, and the purple ribbon on his boot had come loose. He blinked, and looked back at him. "Ciel? do you know how to tie ribbons?" He said, in a helpless voice. 

Ciel looked at the loose fabric. He had no idea how the butlers could tie those so many times, and yet, they had never caught on to how to do it on our own. He grinded his teeth, and turned on his heels. "You are going to have to call Claude here to fix it for you then, aren't you?" He took a step back to the desk. 

"Wait Ciel!" He stepped too, but tripped on the ribbon, falling on top of Ciel. He gasped as he was pressed against the floor by his body. He turned his head to look at him, and his eyes were closed, like he was afraid of what had happened. Ciel could feel his cheeks getting warm again. Why were they doing that!? He lifted up his arms to push him off, but they felt like jelly. Weak, Ciel turned to glare at him. His eyes opened slightly. 

He had never noticed before. He had such a soft gaze. The light from the window behind the desk came and made his hair shine like the sun. The skin on his face was completely clear of anything that would harm it. All the features on his face were absolutely flawless. Especially those nude colored lips that seemed to draw him in.... NO! He blinked. Why did he think these things? It was wrong, and sure as hell not going to work. Ciel wanted him dead. He wanted to see him suffer for all the pain he caused him. He wanted... 

Just then he noticed. Ciel wasn't the only one staring. He was also looking at his lips like they were some cake and he was desperately hungry. Ciel swallowed hard. If he was having the same thoughts as him this wouldn't turn out good. But something about what was going on was just.... Odd.... But intriguing....

"Ciel..." Alois said, softly. He looked at his eyes, and gulped again. His cheeks just kept getting warmer. He took a hand, and put it behind his head, helping him sit up slightly. Their faces were so close together.... he could feel his breath on his cheeks.... 

His blush deepened. "What is it." Ciel said calmly, trying to make his blush disappear. He could tell he wasn't succeeding. He didn't talk for a while. He wasn't talking. Ciel’s face scrunched up in irritation. He was just about to pull away and tell him off when.... It happened. 

He leaned in closer, and pressed those perfect lips lightly against his. Ciel’s body radiation with heat. What was this feeling? It was odd. But it made him do something he would have never done. He kissed him back. 

Ciel reached up his weak arm, and held his cheek, pulling him closer. His thoughts went blank, and all he could do was FEEL. He felt his hand come and hold his shoulder, bringing him even closer. He could feel his forehead brushing against him, his hair tickling his skin there. Ciel brought his free hand, and placed it on his chest. He could feel his beating heart, pumping faster than it should. Most of all, he felt bliss against his lips while he was kissing. 

He pulled away slowly. Ciel was still holding his face, and his expression probably looked like one of a childs. They looked at each other for a while. They had absolutely no idea what to say. But, they didn't want to pull away. 

He broke out in laughter then, giggling like he was insane. Well, That felt nice. Just giving into your first kiss, and getting laughed at. Ciel turned his head away, blushing in anger. 

The moment he looked away his laughter stopped. He took his face in both his hands and turned it back. Now he was blushing from embarrassment and anger. Ciel struggled from his hold and pulled away. Standing up, he looked down at his surprised expression and couldn't help but smile slightly. 

Ciel then sighed, seeing how helpless he looked down on the floor alone. He held out his hand to him, and all he did was look at it and blink. He took his free hand, and placed it against his face in annoyment. Ciel looked down at him again, and repeated his sigh from before. "Take the hand Trancy. You shouldn't be down on the floor." he blinked again, then smiled and took it, standing up. Ciel rolled his eyes, and walked back over to the chair and sat down. 

He smirked, coming over and sitting on the desk as he had before. for a while, it felt as if that incident had never happened. And then that Spider had to open his damn mouth. "So Ciel." He paused and Ciel looked up at him. His smirk grew, and he looked down at his legs as he swung them off the side of the desk. "What do I taste like?" 

Ciel cringed. What kind of question was that? A question from one who has never been kissed, that's for sure. But this Trancy whore was a.... Whore. Surely he hadn't stolen his first kiss too.... Right? 

Ciel sighed, and turned his attention back to the paper he had been reading. "I am not comfortable answering that." He said, completely monotone. 

He snapped his head up and turned it to me. "But Cieeellll.... You must answer that or how will I ever know If you enj-" He began, before his words were cut off by a knock on the door, and it opened. 

The boy's butler, Claude, was standing there, standing up straight, with no facial expression. "Your Highness. we must be going home now. We are not welcome here." He said, completely emotionless. Ciel scoffed slightly to himself. 

Alois pouted, but obediently jumped off my desk and walked over to his butler in the doorway. He turned his head back at Ciel and winked, then they both disappeared.

As the door shut, he couldn't help but reach his hand up and touch his lips slightly. Alois had tasted like bliss.


	2. The Rainbow of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois mind is racing with his emotions.

'Pink: When his cheeks flush at my actions and words. His body is filled with embarrassment as I hold them warm between my hands.

Red: My blood burns as our bodies inch closer, and closer together. He sends thrills through me that no one could explain. 

Green: His beauty couldn't be less than natural. His body glows like a flower from a lush forest.

Yellow: His skin radiates like the sun. It glistens and sends a chill down my spine everytime I sneak a glance.

Orange: He is the reason I feel so bubbly. The reason all my fears seems to slip away. I am the color orange, unique and always searching for a brighter place to keep me warm. 

Purple: The rare color of his eye. It fascinated me at first, but now it simply fills me with disgust at the thought of even the slightest thing going on with someone else. 

Finialy, Blue: The color of his eyes. His ring. His dark hair. This color has linked me to him like I am a charm on a braclet. But mostly, blue is the color of the sky. My sky. (A/N: Ciel means sky people! XD) 

I am In love with Ciel Phantomhi-' 

His quil runs out of ink on the paper. Alois groans and throws it down lightly, but angrily on the desk. What is he thinking anyways? Writting words like that? As if. Ciel couldn't possibly feel that same as he did when their lips met. All he wanted was Alois dead. Nothing more. Right?

Wrong. If it was nothing, Ciel wouldn't have kissed back. If it was nothing, He would have been torn apart by Sebastian and Ciel would have rejected him. If it was nothing, he wouldn't be staring down at a piece of paper that held all the strongest emotions He had ever felt.

Alois sighed, and stood up. He had been in this damned office for at least twenty minutes. Alone.

He skipped from the room, guiding himself down the stairs and to the kitchen, where, of course, Claude was. Alois smiled and he turned back to face him, standing in front of the oven. He wipped his gloved hands on the apron around his neck.

"have you finished all your work Master? Diner is almost ready. If you would like, I could serve it now." He said, with no emotion, as always. 

Alois sighed, and nodded. "Why not. Go and clean up my study while I'm eating though." He smirked slightly. "I left a mess for you."he turned and left, sitting at my usual seat in the dining room. 

Moments later, Claude came in, set the diner in front of him, bowed slightly, and left.

He wasn't really paying attention as to what has been put in front of him. Alois mostly was just pushing everything around on the plate, not really caring. He wasn't even hungry, his mind was racing. 

Before He knew it, He was finished and roaming the halls looking for a source of entertainment. 

Finally, Alois just gave up and went back to my study. To my surprise, Claude was there, about to leave after cleaning up the mess.

"Hello, your Highness. I was just leaving." Alois nodded, walking over and sitting at my desk again. 

He walked to the doorway, then turned back to him again. Alois blinked and lifted his head. 

"May I ask something of you?" He asked, walking back over. 

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Alois said. He began to take something out of his breast pocket, and he stood up in amusement. What did he have? 

He slid a folded piece of paper on the desk in front of me. Alois opened it in wonder, hoping for something interesting. 

His eyes widened slightly and he looked up at him. The poem. It was the poem about Ciel. He knew Alois was in Love with our worst enemy. He knew He was in love with the Queen’s guard dog. Shit, Alois was screwed. He honestly had nothing to say, for once. 

"Would you care to tell me what this is?" His voice and face not changing in the slightest. 

Alois sighed, then straightened his back, turning to stand directly in front of him. "These are words. Words of Colors. Adjectives. Some nouns. You know, normal things found in sentences." He said, sitting back down and crossing his arms. 

"Ah yes, of course. I had noticed that. Would you kindly explain the last sentiment?" He had set the paper down, so he pointed to the last part.

Alois sighed, and slumped down in his seat. "I am in love with Ciel Phantomhive..."he mumbled, keeping his voice low. He knew he didn't need to procrastinate with the answer anymore. He would figure it out soon enough, with or without his help. 

He lifted his hand from the desk and dropped it at his side. He looked down at him, and a flash of light passed through his glasses. "I see." he said simply, before turning, and leaving the room, shuting the door behind him. 

He blinked in surprise, before slumping down in his chair. What the hell did that mean? 'I see.' That had been all he had said. Well, no shit he saw. Anyone how had read that poem would have saw. but what did it mean when he said that? Did he approve? Was he going to watch how this playe out for his own entertainment? Was he just so surprised that he couldn't even say anything else? What the hell had just happened?

well. For one thing, Alois knew a few things that were going on. He knew that tonight had been weirder than usual around my Manor. He knew, even though he only spoke when necessary, he was rather quiet. He did talk a little more than expected when he had talked to him about the note though. 

He also knew it would be harder for him to get to Ciel's manor again, whether It was Claude keeping him away, or Alois himself. He just couldn't bear the fact that He actually had feelings for that brat. But... Something made him drawn to him. The feeling of loneliness. The rejection from everyone he had thought he was close to. All that made him want to return. 

But he can't! There were things keeping him away from him also. The haunting memories... The idiotic ways He act around him. How He had to hold back his blush, and what he truly wanted to do.... 

Alois sighed, then stood up forcefully. Damn him. Damn him for making him think these things. He's a dog. A stupid dog. Pointless. Useless. Annoying. And... "UGH~! DAMN DOG!" He screamed out in anger, throwing everything off his desk. 

Claude burst in, coming over to make sure He was okay, as he panted in anger, looking at the mess on the floor. Tears ran down his cheeks, and He grinded my teeth. damn him... He was just a dog…


	3. Passion speaks louder than words

Alois tried to keep his face cleared of emotions as Claude prepared him for bed. He was doing really good too! He would make a wonderful actor, if given the chance... But that's beside the point. 

When Claude had finished dressing him, He felt his poker face falter. He doesn’t know why. But tonight Alois was hoping he would leave right away. But he didn't. That damn demon took his time putting his clothes away, fluffing the pillow to make sure it was perfect, and closing the curtains. By the time he was about to blow out the candles, Alois could feel his cheeks getting wet with tears. He didn't notice, until his loud sobbing began. Why was he being so weak? 

He merely glanced back at him, no emotion on his face as normal. "Your Highness?" he said, setting down the candelabra, walking closer to the bed.

Alois thought he could handle this alone.... "St-stay with m-me." Hewhimpered out, through his sobs. He reached my arm out so he would come closer. He came over and sat on the bed, close to his body. "Of course, Your highness." he said dimly. Alois sighed and reached that same hand out, to rest lightly on his thigh. 

"Take my hand Claude." Alois says, staring up at him with big eyes. He blinked down and rested his own gloved hand over his , glancing over at him for approval. Alois just closed his eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. He just needed someone there to help my thoughts rest.

After a bit, just as Alois is ready to fall into his world of sleep, He feels Claude move. almost as if he's shifting his weight. He blinked his eyes open, looking up at him. "Claude? What is it?" He mumbles, tired as hell but willing to see what he will say. 

He glances down at him and looks at him. Like REALLY looks at him. it's odd, but somehow he can't seem to move. His gaze moves from his face, to his chest, to his hips, to his feet, and back up. He stares into his eyes, and then sighs. "Your Highness. I would like to ask a question regarding Ciel Phantomhive."

Of course. That's all he wants. Is the latest gossip. He sighs. "Go ahead." Alois closed his eyes again, and pressed his head against the pillow. 

"What is he to you?" he asks, and Alois can tell he's staring at him. Why must I give in? 

"Nothing... He's.... Just a dog..." He says through clenched teeth. Why can't He just face the truth? 

All of a sudden, in two swift movements, Claude's hand is removed from his and he is straddle over him. Alois’s eyes snap open, and they are staring wide eyed at him. He leaned down close to his cheek, a smirk plastered on his face. A SMIRK. He can feel his breath.... Its frozen and unwelcoming... 

He leans in close to his ear, whispering cooly, "Your Highness... I believe you said he was a damn dog.... What kind of animal is worth your time? Wouldn't you rater be close with one... insect?" He blew a breath into his ear and he shuttered. What was going on? He chuckled lightly. "or rather... Arachnid..." 

What was happening? Why was he acting so weird.... with... emotions? It didn't make sense... And Arachnids...? Did he mean, spiders? Alois’s eyes snapped open and I turned my head swiftly to look at him. He wasn't saying what he thought, was he? 

But... Alois wasn't in love with Claude.... was he ? He had admired him... but he would just ignore him... So, why was he acting like this? He loved Ciel... 

His smirk grew a bit, and he moved his face closer toAlois, his nose brushing against his cheek lightly. His heart rate sped up, beating so hard in his chest he could hear it ringing in his ears. He made a small chuckle noise, lifting his head up slightly so their lips were just inches apart. "Your Highness... You passion burns so intensely I can hardly keep up... Maybe I should show you the path it should burn... the proper one..." His words danced out of his mouth like some sick posin.

He shivered again. Claude had never been this close to him... it... was... 

All his thoughts stopped at the moment. Something cool, yet hot. soft, yet firm. Controlling, yet hesitant... had pressed against his own lips. Alois’s eyes shot open again. Claude. His butler. He. He was. He kissed him. He was kissing him. right now. What do I do? 

He loved Ciel. He loved him. Alois knew that. His heart was set on making him belong to him. He wanted to have him here, kissing him like Claude was. Wanting him to love him, in a defenceless state of mind. He knew he could never feel that way with Claude. 

And yet, His arms still reached up to lace his fingers in his hair, kissing him back with the same passion He had felt when he kissed Ciel earlier in his office


	4. Smirking and Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude tries his best to distract Alois from having thoughts of Ciel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate Claude so much. 🥰 but who doesn’t love a lot of drama??

The things Alois did with his butler.... Were unforgivable.... He couldn't believe he gave in like that. But yet he did. And he can't turn back now. 

And so now Claude is getting him ready for the day. It's odd. After last night, He is used to Claude smirking and smiling lightly at random times. But when he is buttoning up his shirt, and glancing up at him with a smirk, something feels off. Like he is trying to ask something with it. 

"Claude? What is it?" He asks, as he buttons the top button of his white shirt and reaches for his vest. 

So his smirk grew. "Nothing Master. It is just that something seems off. Our daily dance seems to have changed." A flash passed across his glasses as he looked up at him . Alois simply blinked at him with a confused expression. He sighed slightly, but the smirk didn't leave. "I am saying that you have not tried to anger me yet this morning, Your Highness." 

He blinked. Well. Alois needed to go along with this. He didn't want me to love Ciel. And so He would make him think he didn't. So Alois just plastered the same smirk across his face as he had and bent down, and wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his head into his. "because things have changed now silly. Let's start a new dance. Shall we Claude~~?" He said, as he ran my nose alone the pale, exposed skin at his neck. 

He pulled away a bit, the smirk still there. "Of course, Your Highness." he said, standing up as he finished dressing him. "You have nothing planned today master... After breakfast you are free to do... What you would like." That smirk. Was still there. Alois didn't notice until now how much He hated that smirk. Sure, He had grown used to it, but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with it. But he knew his way around things. 

Alois stood up also, and smiled sweetly up at him, batting his eyelashes. "I have an idea. I'm not all too hungry today... I am not in the mood to eat... How about I go take a walk for a bit and then come back, and we find something to do...?" He said, keeping hus voice sweet as honey. Well. That had taken away his smirk... 

"Would you like me to come as well, Your Highness? To keep you safe in case you lose your way?" He asked, stepping a bit closer to me. Alois sighed slightly, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"You starting to sound like an overprotective Father Claude...." He nudged my head against his stomach, making him bend down to look at him. He blinked, looking a bit confused, causing Alois to smirk. "I promise you. I am over that silly dog Ciel. It was just a crush.... But I have you now. That is all I need, right?" His smirk changed into a sweet smile. Ugh this was awful... But still.... 

He smiled lightly. "Of Course, Your Highness." He then patted his head, stood up straight, and left. Alois blinked, then sighed, and slipped on his boots, and his coat after. Well screw Claude. He was going to see Ciel. 

Alois went from the room and to the door, then started walking. He would be able to get there. It wasn't too far and He had walked there many times before.

So in no time, Alois had made it to Ciel's manor. He knew going through the front door would probably be a lost cause, so He decided to climb through a window. And turns out it was the one to Ciel's office. And guess what! He was in there too.... This would be fun

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the OG, Unedited version if you wanna see all my published errors and see how things have changed!!! <3
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/1388283/When-its-forbiden-It-must-be-done-Kuroshitsuji-fanfic-Alois-X-Ciel-X


End file.
